Twilit Skies
by XxBloodStarsinBlackSkyxX
Summary: Twilightpaw is a cat with a destiny greater than no other. A prophecy by no other than Firestar controls her and Bramblestar himself is her mentor. When Twilightpaw realizes her love for another, she must chose between her love and her destiny.
1. StarClan's Meeting

_Chapter One: StarClan's Meeting_

A single silver cat stood on the banks of a pool that looked as if it was made of liquid starlight. One by one, several silver cats joined him among the banks of the pool. After a silence that seemed to last several lifetimes, one cat spoke.

"Why have you called us here, Firestar? There is no danger to the Clans," a cat mewed.

"There is danger to the Clans, Leopardstar. A danger that no cat living among the Clans has ever experienced," Firestar explained.

"What is the danger you speak of, Firestar?" another cat asked. Firestar gazed into the silver pool and spoke in a voice that was not his own.

_"Mist in the hour before sunset will save the Clans from a danger that passes again."_

"You did not tell us that you had already chosen a cat to save the Clans!" a tom shouted. "There is no doubt that the cat you have chosen is from ThunderClan!"

"Peace, Blackstar. Let me assure you that no other cat was worthy than the one I chose. It was her name alone that chose her destiny," Firestar assured the cats.

"Has Bramblestar been told the prophecy?" a she-cat asked. Her fur seemed to be blue in the light that reflected off the silver pool.

"Not yet, Bluestar, I shall be the one to tell him soon."

"If there is no other business to attend to," Spottedleaf announced to the cats. "This meeting of StarClan is over." Each of the cats of StarClan nodded and left the banks of the pool as quietly as they had arrived. Soon, all but Firestar had left.

xXxXxXx

Firestar padded along the endless fields that were StarClan. He had been in here for many seasons now and he remembered now that Bramblestar only had three lives left. Now, he decided, would be a good time to tell him of the prophecy he had told the cats of StarClan the previous night. He looked down from the stars to find Bramblestar sitting at the top of Highledge. Within moments, the StarClan cat stood next to the ThunderClan leader, in the same place which he remembered watching over the Clan during his life.

"Bramblestar," Firestar mewed. Bramblestar seemed startled but glad to see his old leader again. Before the leader could say anything, Firestar spoke, "I have come to tell you something. Share this with no one but Jayfeather until the time is right." The leader nodded without a word. _"Mist in the hour before sunset will save the Clans from a danger that passes again," _Firestar said in the voice that did not belong to him.

"What does it mean, Firestar?" Bramblestar asked.

"I am only the messenger. All will become clear in time," the former leader of ThunderClan mewed. Then he faded from the sight of Bramblestar and returned to StarClan territory once more.

* * *

I want at least one review before the next chapter! One review, not a flame, a REVEIW!! its not that hard!! :)


	2. Twilightpaw

**I was asked by Pocket97 how Firestar died, so here it is. Firestar died like any noble warrior should: in battle. He died attacking a pair of Twoleg dogs that wandered too far into ThunderClan territory. Almost all of ThunderClan's warriors fought to keep the dogs away from camp. Firestar was the one that finally chased them out but they managed to claw at his pelt before fleeing. Leafpool and Jaypaw did everything they could to save their leader but he died from his wounds, which were both deep and long, two nights later.**

**Hope that helps! Now on with the story!**

_Chapter Two: Twilightpaw_

Several moons passed since the day Bramblestar heard the mysterious prophecy from Firestar. All the cats that had made the Great Journey had either retired and grown too old to tell the stories or had joined StarClan. Only Bramblestar and Squirrelflight remained. Bramblestar only had two lives left, but no one but himself, StarClan, ThunderClan's deputy, Poppyseed, and his son, the medicine cat, Jayfeather, knew of this.

Soon came the day which two kits were to made apprentices. Twilightkit and Blackkit, daughter and son of Ambereyes, who died during kitting, had reached their sixth moon. At sun-high, Bramblestar climbed to the top of Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's summons rang through out the hollow. Once every member of ThunderClan stood before him, his voice filled the air once more.

"This is an important moment for ThunderClan. The naming of apprentices is a sign of our Clan's growing strength. Twilightkit and Blackkit have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to receive their apprentice names!" Many yowls of excitement filled the air and were silenced by Bramblestar with a flick of his paw.

"These kits have endured events that no cat wants to endure so early in life, the death of a loved one. I hope that they will take this, remember it throughout their life, and use it to help cats in similar situations later in their life." Murmurs of agreement rose from the cats and quickly died off.

"Blackkit!" Bramblestar called. A pure black tom padded forward to face Bramblestar. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Blackpaw." The apprentices began to call Blackpaw's name and Bramblestar looked up at the cloudless sky. "I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Blackpaw looked up at his leader, a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"Lionheart," Bramblestar called.

The golden brown tom looked up at his father. His eyes, too, seemed to glow with excitement as his padded forward.

"It is time for you to take an apprentice. I trust that you will pass on what Ashfur taught you and help Blackpaw become a warrior ThunderClan will be proud of."

"I will not disappoint you or ThunderClan," Lionheart mewed, leaning down to touch noses with Blackpaw.

"Twilightkit," Bramblestar called out to the second kit. A black and white she-cat with deep amber eyes padded forward to face her leader. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Twilightpaw!"

"Twilightpaw! Twilightpaw!" Blackpaw called, leading the chant.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you until you find in your paws the wisdom and courage of a warrior," Bramblestar continued. Twilightpaw looked up at her leader, no fear or excitement visible in her deep amber eyes. "I have not taken an apprentice for several seasons. Therefore, I will pass on what I have learned as a warrior to this young apprentice. I promise that I will make Twilightpaw a warrior ThunderClan will be proud of!" he yowled.

Bramblestar silently jumped off Highledge and touched noses with Twilightpaw, unaware that Twilightpaw had a great destiny in her paws.


	3. Shadow and Light

Thanks to all my reviewers!! This next chapter is the second longest chapter ever written by me! YAY!! It's really good and it's not as boring as the last two! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. If I did, I wouldn't be here. LOL.

There's a contest down below so be sure to read about it and review while your down there!

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three: Shadow and Light

Twilightpaw awoke with a yawn the next morning in the apprentice den. Padding out into the camp, she saw her mentor sharing a squirrel with his mate, Squirrelflight. She grabbed a mouse off the fresh-kill pile and padded off to a sunny part of camp, allowing the sun to warm her fur as she ate. Next to her, an older apprentice, Lightpaw, was eating a mouse. Lightpaw was a light golden tom whose fur looked like he had been dipped in sunlight. Lightpaw looked up from his meal as he swallowed the last piece of meat, smiling at Twilightpaw as he padded away. Twilightpaw smiled weakly back, her single fang making her smile look evil.

At birth, Twilightpaw had been different from other cats in one way: she had a single fang on the right side of her mouth. This single fang was larger than the rest of her teeth and stuck out when her mouth was shut. This made her look evil and cats often were scared of her and fled. It made her feel special in a way that she knew that she was different.

By the time Twilightpaw had finished her mouse, Bramblestar sat next to her.

"We will be touring the territory today," he explained. "If we have time, I will teach you to hunt. We will be meeting Lionheart and Blackpaw at the camp entrance." Twilightpaw nodded and padded besides her mentor to where Lionheart and Blackpaw waited.

"Ready to go, Bramblestar?" Lionheart asked. The ThunderClan leader nodded and took the lead out of ThunderClan camp.

"We will be starting at the ShadowClan border, walking on the shore of the lake, and then the WindClan border. That way, we will see most of the territory," Bramblestar explained to Lionheart in a low whisper. Twilightpaw was silent as they padded through the forest. Soon, the border with ShadowClan came into sight.

"This is the ShadowClan border," Lionheart explained. "What can you smell here, Blackpaw?"

"I smell the pine forest," Blackpaw started, "and something else. It smells like the pine forest, but also of cats at the same time."**((AN: I didn't really know how to describe the ShadowClan scent, so sorry, I know its lame. XD))**

"That's the ShadowClan scent. We must mark our borders with our own scent to avoid trespassers and so cats know where the borders are," Bramblestar explained. Twilightpaw sniffed the air. The scent of the enemy Clan seemed fresh and the cats who had scent marked the boundary seemed to be close by.

"Bramblestar…" Twilightpaw began.

"What do we have here? A ThunderClan patrol on our territory," a cat snarled. Too late. A patrol of several ShadowClan cats emerged from the trees.

"We are not on your territory, Russetstar. If you check the markings, we are on the border."

"Lies! Attack!" Russetstar cried. Suddenly the ShadowClan patrol jumped upon the ThunderClan patrol.

"Blackpaw! Run back to camp! Tell Poppyseed to send reinforcements!" Bramblestar cried. Twilightpaw saw her brother dash back to camp in a blur of black fur before being attacked by a ShadowClan apprentice. The enemy apprentice pinned Twilightpaw to the ground, claws digging into her shoulders. Twilightpaw clawed at the ShadowClan cat's belly with her hind legs not thinking before she threw the cat several foxlengths across the battle site. She grinned as she saw the chestnut apprentice run into the forest, without looking back.

She quickly jumped on the back of Russetstar, who was attacking Bramblestar. As she began clawing at the leader's back, Poppyseed's familiar battle cry filled the air and several ThunderClan warriors joined the fight. Twilightpaw sank her teeth into the scruff of Russetstar, 

causing the cat to yowl in pain. As she jumped off her victim's back, she thought she saw Bramblestar smiling in her direction as Russetstar disappeared into the forest; the remaining warriors quickly followed suit.

"You fought like a warrior, Twilightpaw," Bramblestar mewed, clearly out of breath. He had a long gash on his nose and his claws were covered in the blood of Russetstar. "Fighting obviously comes naturally to you, and we can perfect your moves. You did very well for such a new apprentice."

"Thank you Bramblestar," Twilightpaw said. She felt honored that her leader thought so highly of her fighting skills.

"We should return to camp," Bramblestar said, addressing the warriors that had not left for camp. He looked at Lionheart before starting towards camp, "You and Hollyfur mark the true border, tree for tree." Lionheart nodded and padded off to tell his sister of their order. Poppyseed, had begun padding along side Bramblestar, the cats began talking in hushed tones.

"Lucky for you Twilightpaw was there," Twilightpaw heard Poppyseed say. "I thought Russetstar was going to take one of your lives, the way she was fighting. If she did, you would be on your last life, correct, Bramblestar?"

The leader nodded without looking at his deputy. By that time, they had reached ThunderClan camp.

"Twilightpaw, go see Jayfeather," Bramblestar instructed. "Make sure those gashes on your shoulders won't get infected. We'll do some battle training at sunhigh tomorrow." Twilightpaw nodded and padded off to the crowded medicine cat den.

"Hey, Twilightpaw," Fernpaw, Jayfeather's apprentice and Twilightpaw's friend from her days in the nursery, mewed as she stepped into the medicine cat den. "I'll be with you in a second!" Twilightpaw heard a cat yowl and Fernpaw padded out to meet her friend.

"Hi, Fernpaw. Bramblestar wanted me to get these checked," Twilightpaw explained, motioning to the cuts on her shoulders from when she was pinned. "He wants me ready for battle training tomorrow."

"No problem. You're going to have to wait out here. The den's full of warriors. Scarleg's scar reopened and the blood kind of went everywhere. It took Jayfeather several cobwebs to get it to stop bleeding," Fernpaw explained. The medicine cat apprentice had gone and grabbed some marigold from the stores and was now chewing some of the leaves.

"Thanks," Twilightpaw muttered as Fernpaw spread the poultice on her shoulders.

"No problem. What happened at the border? All I know is that you were attacked by ShadowClan," Fernpaw asked.

"Nothing really, it was just a misunderstanding. Russetstar thought we crossed the border and attacked without a second thought. It was pretty scary. Bramblestar thought I was a natural fighter," she explained.

"Yeah, Poppyseed told me that Bramblestar said you fought like a warrior. It must have been so frightening! A battle on your first day of training, wow, that's not something you see everyday."

"Fernpaw, I need to you fetch more cobwebs and marigold!" Jayfeather called from inside the den.

"Duty calls. I'll see you around, Twilightpaw!" Fernpaw mewed as she padded towards the entrance to camp.

Twilightpaw padded over to the apprentice den and sat down on her bed of moss. Lightpaw sat on the other side of the den.

"I heard you got into a battle with ShadowClan at the border today," he said, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"You heard right," Twilightpaw replied. She watched him with deep amber eyes as he padded across the den and sat down next to her.

"Wow, a battle on your first day. That must have been amazing and scary at the same time, knowing you have no battle training," Lightpaw mewed.

"That was how I felt!" Twilightpaw exclaimed. "Bramblestar said I fought like a warrior and that I was a natural fighter."

"Wow, that's a real compliment, coming from him. He doesn't praise cats like that very often," Lightpaw said.

"I've noticed," Twilightpaw muttered. "So, how long have you been an apprentice?"

"About five moons," Lightpaw answered. "Windclaw says I'm a fast learner. She might ask Bramblestar to make me a warrior after my assessment tomorrow."

"Well, that truly depends on how well you do," Twilightpaw said.

"True. If you want, I could show you some battle moves sometime," the tom mewed.

"That would be fun that is if you can ever find the time."

"I'll find the time," Lightpaw whispered. Lightpaw stood up and padded out of the den. Just as he left, Blackpaw walked in.

"What'd you do to him? It looks like you scared him to death!" Blackpaw mewed.

"I have no idea," Twilightpaw murmured.

* * *

Contest:

There is a hidden cross over in this story. Find it and you get a chapter decicated to you and a Twilightpaw plushie!! LOL.

Please review! Reviews make me happy and make me update faster!!


	4. The Gathering

Sorry about the wait. Here's the next chapter. Here's a hint about the contest thing: look beyond the obvious. I think everything become obvious in time but that's because I wrote it. :) Sorry if the story sounds a bit corny in the middle. We were reading Romeo and Juliet in school when I wrote this chapter.

_Chapter Four: The Gathering_

"Good job, Twilightpaw," Bramblestar mewed as Twilightpaw completed a battle move. "You'll be going to the Gathering tonight." It had been a half moon since the ShadowClan battle and Twilightpaw had been working on some battle moves, just in case. She managed to tour the rest of the territory without getting into battles.

"Yes, Bramblestar. Are we going to return to camp now?" Twilightpaw asked.

"Yes, it is almost sun down. We must get ready to go to the Gathering."

Twilightpaw nodded in a silent agreement and padded along side Bramblestar on the way back to camp. No words were said. The camp was filled with cats either sharing tongues or eating some of the fresh-kill from the pile. Every cat was preparing for the Gathering since no one knew who was coming. Soon after Twilightpaw had finished her mouse, Bramblestar called for a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highledge for a Clan Meeting!"

Most of the ThunderClan cats were already in the clearing so in a matter of moments the meeting could begin.

"The following cats will be going to the Gathering tonight: myself, Squirrelflight, Poppyseed, Jayfeather, Windclaw, Lionheart, Hollyfur, Fernpaw, Lightpaw, Twilightpaw, and Blackpaw. We will leave at moonrise," Bramblestar mewed. When he was done he jumped off Highledge and padded into his den to talk to Squirrelflight before the Gathering.

With nothing to do, Twilightpaw padded over to the entrance to camp.

"Twilightpaw, where are you going? We are going to leave for the Gathering soon," Poppyseed called from across the clearing.

"I'm going for a walk, Poppyseed. I'll be back before we leave," Twilightpaw promised. She saw Poppyseed nod in agreement and pad into the warrior's den. Twilightpaw silently made her way out into the forest. The hour of twilight had fallen upon the forest and made the sky glow orange. Soon, Twilightpaw found herself sitting at the edge of the lake, letting the twilit sun warm her fur.

"Your fur seems to glow in the twilit sun, as do your eyes," the voice of a tom mewed, breaking the silence. Twilightpaw spun around, claws unsheathed, to find Lightpaw walking towards her.

"Why did you follow me?" the she cat asked, her claws disappearing and her fur becoming smooth once more.

"I believe the question truly is why are you out here?" Lightpaw countered.

"I have no answer to your question," Twilightpaw murmured, staring back out over the lake. "I feel more alive in the twilit sun than at any other time. It is strange to me and, I would imagine, is strange to you." Lightpaw nodded in agreement, saying nothing. Both cats sat in silence as the sun began to set over RiverClan territory.

"Come on, Lightpaw. We need to get to camp by moonrise if we want to attend the Gathering," Twilightpaw mewed, nudging Lightpaw to his feet with her muzzle. Lightpaw got to his feet and followed Twilightpaw back to camp, his pelt brushing hers the entire way.

The two apprentices arrived at the camp entrance a few moments later and found the patrol getting ready to go. Bramblestar saw them and gave them a nod, acknowledging that he had seen them.

The group was ready to go within moments and began their journey to the island. Twilightpaw padded along side her brother with Lightpaw at least a rabbit's length away. She 

didn't know why the soon-to-be warrior stayed so close to her and enjoyed her company so much. As the ThunderClan cats arrived at the fallen tree, she forgot about this and began to wonder about the cats from the other Clans.

The only other Clan cats, besides ThunderClan, she had seen were ShadowClan. Inhaling, a multitude of smells reached her, no doubt the scents of the other cats. Twilightpaw watched as Blackpaw padded across the fallen tree slower than a snail.

"Some time before the sun comes up would be good, Blackpaw!" Twilightpaw mewed. Her brother only glared at her and continued on. He eventually made it to the end and jumped off onto the shore, his paws happy to meet ground. Now it was Twilightpaw's turn. She jumped onto the fallen tree and padded her way across, her claws unsheathed in case she should slip. With no problems, she made it across in about half of the time it took Blackpaw.

As Twilightpaw pushed through the undergrowth, she was met by an amazing sight. The several different colored pelts of the other Clans seemed to shine different shades of silver in the moonlight. As the ThunderClan cats disappeared among the cats, Twilightpaw stayed in her place in awe.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" a cat mewed.

"What?" Twilightpaw asked, snapping out of her trance.

"The Gathering. It's your first right?" the she cat asked. The cat looked no older than an apprentice and had a tortoiseshell pelt.

"Yeah it is. I'm Twilightpaw of ThunderClan," Twilightpaw said.

"Interesting name, I've never heard that one. Anyway, I'm Spottedpaw of WindClan. Come on, I'll introduce you to some other cats I think you'll like," Spottedpaw said, leading her to a group of apprentices. "Hey guys. This is Twilightpaw of ThunderClan," Spottedpaw mewed, introducing Twilightpaw to the group. "Twilightpaw, this is Nightpaw of ShadowClan, Wingpaw from WindClan, and Hawkpaw and Ghostpaw from RiverClan."

Nightpaw was a black tom with a white tail tip. Wingpaw was a light gray she cat with white paws. Hawkpaw was a tom with a reddish brown pelt. Ghostpaw was a very light gray, almost white, she cat.

"So Twilightpaw, Nightpaw was just telling us about the battle several sunrises ago. Do you think Bramblestar will mention it?" Wingpaw asked.

"I don't think so. He didn't say anything about it on the journey. I don't think he wants to risk getting Russetstar upset," Twilightpaw mewed. "Were you in the battle, Nightpaw?"

"No, I was on the RiverClan border with my mentor, Owlclaw, hunting. We didn't know about it until we got back to camp. Why do you ask Twilightpaw? Were you in it?" Nightpaw asked.

"Yeah, I was. It was my first day of training too. It was really scary." Twilightpaw was cut off by Bramblestar's mew signaling the start of the Gathering.

"Greetings cats of all Clans," Bramblestar began. "I am happy to report that all has been well in ThunderClan for the past moon. We have two new apprentices joining us. Their names are Twilightpaw and Blackpaw." Twilightpaw felt as if all the cats were staring at her when Bramblestar said her name. The feeling quickly went away as Bramblestar continued. "The prey is running well and we hope for a new-leaf with plentiful prey."

"The prey has been running well in WindClan as well," a gray she cat mewed. Twilightpaw assumed it was WindClan's leader, Ashstar. "One of our elders has left to hunt with StarClan. She will be missed by her Clan. A patrol discovered a new badger set in our territory, a half moon ago. Bramblestar, I fear that if we chase it out, it will go into ThunderClan territory."

"If it does then our warriors will chase out either by the Moonpool or by Twoleg Place. I appreciate that you have told me this, Ashstar," Bramblestar said, nodding his head.

"RiverClan has suffered a tough leaf bare. We lost several kits and an elder to greencough. We hope the fish return to the river for a plentiful new leaf. I am also happy to announce that Willowtail has taken an apprentice. Her apprentice is Flowerpaw," Mistystar, leader of RiverClan, mewed. She bowed her head to Russetstar as a sign that she may proceed.

"ShadowClan has been blessed with several healthy kits so early in new leaf. We hope they will become warriors ShadowClan and StarClan can be proud of. We too lost several litters to greencough this past leaf bare. The prey has been running well since the frost. If the other leaders have nothing else to say, then this Gathering is over. Cats of ShadowClan get ready to depart," Russetstar mewed. She quickly jumped off from the tree and padded towards the fallen tree.

"See you guys at the next Gathering," Nightpaw said. "I hope we don't meet sooner unless our meeting is peaceful." With that, Twilightpaw watched as her new friend disappeared into the reeds.


	5. Wind and Light

Ok everyone, school's out (well, I got out a while ago...) and that means more chapters!! Yay!! I only got 2 reviews this last chapter, so I'll reply to them!

**Lionpaw16**- yeah, I was starting to think that too. don't worry. there is some breaking of the warrior code and lots of blood in the next chapter!

**Snowfeather5**- i'm glad you like him, because he makes another apperance soon!

_Chapter Five: Wind and Light _

Twilightpaw crouched downwind of a fat sparrow, silent as a mouse. She was on her first hunting assessment only a quarter moon from the Gathering. Bramblestar thought she was done extremely well in her apprenticeship and had praised her more than once on her fast learning.

As Twilightpaw prepared to leap at the sparrow, a scent met the top of her mouth that she did not recognize. She leapt as the sparrow, silencing it with a paw, and burying it among the mouse she had caught to bring back to camp later. Sniffing the air once more, she could pin point the scent. She could smell her mentor in the forest ahead of her, but something more.

"Bramblestar, I know your there," Twilightpaw mewed. "I smell something. I just don't know what it is." Bramblestar padded out of the ferns and sniffed the air.

"Your right, Twilightpaw. That is the WindClan scent," the ThunderClan leader said. She knew she had smelt it before! Twilightpaw remembered the scent from the Gathering. "By the way, good job scenting me in the ferns. I thought the damp ferns would hide my scent. You will be a great warrior, Twilightpaw."

"Thank you, Bramblestar. Do you think we should figure out why WindClan is in our territory?"

"Of course. Follow the scent trail, Twilightpaw," Bramblestar mewed. Sniffing the air, Twilightpaw lead her leader towards the source of the scent. The scent soon led them to a small patrol of WindClan cats being escorted by a ThunderClan patrol, Wingpaw among the WindClan cats.

"Poppyseed, why are WindClan cats on our territory?" Bramblestar snarled.

"Peace, Bramblestar. We came here to look for you," Snakefang said calmly. "Perhaps we shall return to your camp and talk there?" Bramblestar nodded and began to lead the band of cats towards camp.

"What's going on?" Twilightpaw asked, padding along side Wingpaw.

"It's that badger. It left all of a sudden but there were more of them and the trail disappeared over your border. Ashstar wanted to warn you of this in case you had scented them," Wingpaw explained. Twilightpaw nodded in agreement.

"Well, it better not take long. I was in the middle of a hunting assessment," she joked. Wingpaw mewed in amusement and continued to follow Twilightpaw through ThunderClan territory. The patrol soon arrived at the ThunderClan camp and Snakefang and Bramblestar disappeared into the leader's den. Both cats padded out a couple moments later, Snakefang bowing his head to Bramblestar and the ThunderClan leader mewing something Twilightpaw couldn't hear.

Poppyseed and Lightpaw's mentor, Windclaw, escorted the WindClan cats out of ThunderClan camp and Bramblestar padded over to Twilightpaw.

"You did very well in you assessment. I won't hold it against you that the WindClan patrol interrupted us. You should go get your catches now," Bramblestar told her. Twilightpaw nodded and padded out of camp.

"Hey, Twilightpaw, wait up!" Twilightpaw turned around to see Lightpaw racing towards her. "I thought you might need some help. I overheard Bramblestar talking to you and hearing about how well you did, I thought it would be hard for a single cat- I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you kind of are. Thanks, I really appreciate the help," Twilightpaw mewed. "I buried most of it over here." Twilightpaw dug up the fat sparrow, the mouse, and the shrew. "I 

buried some buy the Sky Oak too. Come on, we got to get back before nightfall!" Twilightpaw called dragging her catch with her.

"We have to be back by sunset," Lightpaw corrected.

"Why do you say that?"

"Bramblestar's holding my warrior's ceremony at sunset today. I kind of have to be there for it."

"Really?! That's so cool! I can't wait until I become a warrior but that's in like five more moons," Twilightpaw mewed. The two apprentices arrived at the Sky Oak and Twilightpaw dug up two fat squirrels.

"Wow, you caught a lot," Lightpaw mewed in awe. Twilightpaw shrugged and began heading back to camp as Lightpaw picked up the squirrels. The hour of twilight had fallen over the lake and the apprentices were making good time. As they padded into camp, Bramblestar nodded to them from the top of Highledge and the apprentices respectfully nodded back. As they dropped Twilightpaw's kills on the fresh-kill pile, Bramblestar's mew pierced the air.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The Clan cats padded into the clearing, Lightpaw sitting in the front of the group.

"It is time for one of our apprentices to become a warrior. He has trained long and hard and deserves to become a full warrior of ThunderClan! Lightpaw come forward," Bramblestar mewed.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn. Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Lightpaw's confident mew replied.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give your warrior name. From this moment, you will be known as Lightheart. StarClan honors your wisdom and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar leaped down from the Highledge and rested his head on Lightheart's bowed head. Lightheart have his leader's shoulder a respectful lick and padded over to join the warriors.

"Lightheart! Lightheart!" the ThunderClan cats called honoring their new warrior.

"The sun is about to set. In the tradition of our ancestors, Lightheart must sit in silent vigil until dawn and guard the camp while we sleep," Bramblestar mewed. Lightheart bowed his head and resumed his places as the Clan cats retired to their dens for the night. Twilightpaw looked back towards her friend and saw him watching her silently as she disappeared into the comfort of the apprentice den.

**Please press that grey/blue button! Let's just say that you should press button the color of Bluestar's fur and you will get the next chapter which is full of blood and another hint for the contest! Yay!**


	6. Wounded and Broken

Okay everyone, the chapter you have all been waiting for! WARNING: this chapter contains blood, violence, love, and another hint for that stupid contest! Enjoy!

_Chapter Six: Wounded and Broken_

Twilightpaw felt something shaking her shoulder and opened her amber eyes to find Lightheart staring back at her. She opened her mouth to ask why he was there, but he beat her to it.

"Bramblestar wants me to take over your training today. I'm going to teach you some more battle moves, okay?" Lightheart asked. Twilightpaw nodded to the new warrior and padded over to the fresh kill pile.

After quickly finishing her mouse, she couldn't help but wonder why Lightheart had been asked to take over her training. She would have thought that the new warrior would have been too tired from his vigil to do anything today.

"If you don't mind me asking, Lightheart," Twilightpaw mewed as she approached her formal denmate. "Why did Bramblestar ask you to take over my battle training today?"

"Bramblestar gave no reason but I have over heard that the senior warriors are expanding the warrior's den today and I am guessing Bramblestar wanted to oversee it." Twilightpaw nodded in understanding, padding along side Lightheart as they walked through the forest of ThunderClan. The two cats soon arrived at the training hollow. Lightheart positioned himself several fox lengths away from Twilightpaw.

"Ok, attack me," Lightheart instructed. Twilightpaw nodded and began to think of how to attack the golden warrior. Quickly, she began to run full speed towards Lightheart, jumping onto his back at the right moment. Twilightpaw quickly began to paw at the warrior's back with claws sheathed, as if pretending to claw him. She often did this in battle training to prevent injuring her Clanmates. Lightheart yelped and attempted to roll over and squish her but she quickly jumped off. Without hesitation, Twilightpaw brought herself onto her back paws and brought her full weight on Lightheart. The move didn't work as it was supposed to because Twilightpaw's smaller size, but managed to unbalance both cats. Lightheart seized the chance to tackle Twilightpaw and put her under him. She countered the attack by pressing her back paws into his now vulnerable stomach and pushing him off.

"Enough!" Lightheart yowled, getting to his paws in the dirt a few rabbit hops away. "You fight well, Twilightpaw. I see you have mastered the basic moves. Now, we will move on to badger attacks." Twilightpaw nodded in agreement.

"I know you have been fortunate enough to have never met a badger in battle," Lightheart explained. "Badgers are at least three cats tall, making them extremely hard to attack without getting clawed. In order to successfully attack a badger, you must jump onto its back and either claw at its back or its eyes. I'll show you how to do it." Without another word, Lightheart leapt into the air and spun at the top of his jump. He then unsheathed his claws and pretended to drag them down the back of a badger. "The only problem with that is that a badger could easily squish you, so you have to be careful not to get your claws stuck in its fur incase you need to jump off. Now you try it," Lightheart mewed.

Twilightpaw nodded and backed up several tail lengths away. Lightheart gave her a questioning look but made no comment. Twilightpaw then burst into a run straight at Lightheart, pretending the warrior was the badger. Only a fox length away from him, Twilightpaw leapt into the air, twisted her body, lashing out her claws for an extra attack, and 'dragged' her claws down the back of the 'badger'.

"Well done, Twilightpaw," Lightheart praised. "Let's return to camp. Bramblestar wanted you back by sunhigh so he could take you hunting," Lightheart explained looking up at the sun. Twilightpaw nodded, and began to walk back to camp.

The two cats were silent as they walked back to the ThunderClan camp. Lightheart looked as if he could barely place one paw in front of another most likely because of his vigil that past night. As the two cats entered the camp, Bramblestar jumped down to meet them from Highledge.

"Lightheart, you should rest. You had a long night," Bramblestar told his newest warrior.

"Thank you, Bramblestar," Lightheart mewed. He nodded to both Twilightpaw and Bramblestar before retreating to the warriors' den.

"Come, Twilightpaw, we're going hunting with Blackpaw and Lionheart," Bramblestar instructed. Twilightpaw nodded in understanding and followed her mentor to where her brother and Lionheart were waiting just outside the camp entrance. Bramblestar nodded to his son in greeting and padded into the forest.

A few moments later, Twilightpaw spotted a starling looking for food along the forest floor. She quickly lowered herself into a hunter's crouch and began to stalk the bird. She had never tried to hunt a bird and Bramblestar had never shown her how. She ignored this and followed the bird as it searched for food. Just as the apprentice was about to pounce, a twig snapped underpaw and the bird began to take off. Twilightpaw leapt and caught the bird, killing it as she landed. Tasting the air, her eyes grew wide with fear as she realized what she had done. She was just inside the ShadowClan border and had killed ShadowClan prey. Before she could run across the border before being noticed, a mew startled her.

"What do we have here, Ghostpaw?" a cat snarled.

"It looks like we have a ThunderClan cat on our land, Eaglewing," Ghostpaw mewed, emerging from the pine forest.

"And she has taken our prey," a third cat said. Behind the pale ShadowClan apprentice, a tabby tom and a black apprentice emerged from the pine forest. Twilightpaw recognized the black apprentice as Nightpaw and figured the tabby was Eaglewing. The ThunderClan apprentice was too frightened to even defend herself.

"Do you have nothing to say? Fine then," Eaglewing mewed as Twilightpaw said nothing. Silently, the three ShadowClan cats began to surround Twilightpaw, claws unsheathing. Ghostpaw slashed at Twilightpaw with her forepaw. Twilightpaw quickly dodged and jumped onto the apprentice, clawing at her back, showing no mercy. As blood began to stain, Ghostpaw's off white pelt, a clawed paw knocked her off of the apprentice's back. Twilightpaw hissed as the claws of Eaglewing scratched her pelt. The apprentice felt as blood began to stain her pelt, but said nothing. Suddenly, Nightpaw pinned Twilightpaw to the ground, digging his claws deep into her shoulder, but Twilightpaw countered but raking the black apprentice's belly with her sharp claws. With out warning, all three cats disappeared and left Twilightpaw wounded on ShadowClan territory.

"Twilightpaw, are you okay?" Bramblestar mewed, coming from ThunderClan territory.

"I think I can make it make to camp," Twilightpaw mewed, wincing with every pawstep she took back to camp. Blackpaw padded along side her, supporting his sister as she walked back to camp. After several painful minutes, the group of cats arrived back in camp.

"Bramblestar, what happened..?" Poppyseed asked. His eyes fell to Twilightpaw, whose pelt was now covered in her own blood. "Blackpaw, take her to Jayfeather's den immediately," the deputy ordered. Blackpaw nodded and began to lead Twilightpaw to the medicine cat den.

"Come on, Twilightpaw, only a few more steps," Blackpaw whispered in her ear. Twilightpaw said nothing in response, her deep amber eyes almost closed from the pain.

"Blackpaw, what are you…" Fernpaw mewed, padding out of the medicine cat den. "Great StarClan, I knew I scented blood! What happened to you, Twilightpaw?"

"Bird…flew across…ShadowClan…..Ghostpaw…..Nightpaw….Eaglewing…" Twilightpaw whispered.

"Shush, Twilightpaw, everything will be okay, you're safe now," Fernpaw reassured her former den mate, supporting her other side. Fernpaw led Twilightpaw into the medicine cat den several moments later. "Blackpaw, lead her to a bed of moss. I'll get some cobwebs and marigold," Fernpaw instructed. The black apprentice nodded and led his sister to a moss bed next to the pool of water. Just then, Jayfeather walked in.

"What's going on here?" the blind medicine cat asked.

"Twilightpaw was attacked by a ShadowClan patrol," Blackpaw explained. Jayfeather nodded and sniffed the black and, now, red apprentice.

"The wounds are numerous and some are deep," Jayfeather mewed. He then began to lick Twilightpaw's pelt clean, her fur becoming white once more after several minutes. "I think it would be best if you left," Jayfeather suggested to Blackpaw. The black apprentice nodded and left without hesitation. "Do you have the cobwebs and marigold, Fernpaw?"

"Right here, Jayfeather," Fernpaw mewed, holding the cobwebs on her paw.

"Good, begin chewing the marigold and spread it on her wounds," he instructed. Fernpaw nodded and began chewing the leaves at once. As she began spreading the poultice on her friend, she felt Jayfeather tense beside her. The dark grey apprentice did not look up from Twilightpaw's body but could smell her leader's fear scent from behind her.

"Do you know what happened?" Bramblestar asked Jayfeather.

"No, she hasn't spoken since Fernpaw and Blackpaw brought her in," Jayfeather replied. "She will have to stay here for at least a quarter moon."

"I see," Bramblestar sighed. "Please tell me when she wakes up." Jayfeather nodded in response and said nothing.

"Jayfeather, look at this," Fernpaw mewed. She placed a paw lightly on her friend's forehead which had a long scratch just above the eyes. The blood was running down Twilightpaw's face and some must have gotten in her eyes.

"There is nothing we can do now," Jayfeather said placing the last of the cobweb on Twilightpaw. "She is in the hands of StarClan now."

"What about her eyes, Jayfeather?"

"If the blood has already run into them and dried, there could be a possibility that she becomes blind. If anything, her eyes will be stained with the color of her own blood," Jayfeather explained. "Not even the greatest medicine cat and prevent those kinds of things."

Fernpaw stood suddenly and padded to the back of the den where the herbs were stored.

"Fernpaw, what are you doing?" Jayfeather asked his apprentice.

"Getting some poppy seeds for Twilightpaw," Fernpaw explained. Jayfeather smiled one of his rare smiles and padded out of the den. As soon as Jayfeather set his paw out of the den, another cat entered. Fernpaw rolled her eyes as she recognized Lightheart.

"Lightheart, what did I tell you?" the dark grey apprentice mewed. "You have to rest after your vigil last night!"

"I know, I know," Lightheart answered. "Blackpaw told me about Twilightpaw and I came to see if she was okay." Fernpaw rolled her eyes again. The youngest kit could see that Lightheart was in love with Twilightpaw.

"Fine, but only for a couple minutes then you have to rest again," Fernpaw said. "She seems fine but only time will tell. I don't really know why you want to see her; she doesn't look great to tell you the truth." She watched as Lightheart's eyes widened when they saw Twilightpaw. Cobwebs covered most of Twilightpaw's pelt and dried blood still covered sections. The only clue that the apprentice was alive was the slow rise and fall of her side.

"Do you know what happened? Blackpaw only told me that she was attacked by a ShadowClan patrol," Lightheart asked Fernpaw, standing up to leave.

"Only StarClan knows until she tells us herself," Fernpaw mewed. "Now go back to the warrior's den and sleep," she ordered. Lightheart nodded and left without a word.

"Fernpaw, you should rest. We are going to the Moonpool tomorrow," Jayfeather mewed from his nest.

"Yes, Jayfeather," Fernpaw replied. The medicine cat apprentice took one last look at her friend and padded over to her nest, falling asleep immediately.

**Ok, I want someone else besides Lionpaw16 and Snowfeather5 to review this time! So press that button!! **

**Hint for the contest:**

**Take away the endings of Twilightpaw and Lightheart's names and reread the following sentance: "The youngest kit could see that Lightheart was in love with Twilightpaw." and think of a popular video game series. That makes it SUPER obvious! Good luck! **


	7. Awake

Ok I only got 2 reviews but I want to make you all happy! :)

Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter, although I wish I was, so I don't own Warriors.

Contest Reminder:

The contest is to find the hidden cross over. If you win, you get a Twilightpaw plushie and a chapter dedicated to you. Yay! No one has gotten close yet, so everyone still has a chance. Another hint is hidden in this chapter! Good Luck!

_Chapter Seven: Awake_

"Has she woken up yet?" Blackpaw asked, padding into the medicine cat den. The entire day had past and Twilightpaw had not woken up.

"Not yet," Jayfeather mewed. "Don't worry, Blackpaw, your sister will be fine. Would you mind staying here with Twilightpaw while we are at the Moonpool in case she wakes up?"

"Jayfeather, don't make Blackpaw do such a thing. He's probably tired from training. Blackpaw, you can get a warrior to do it," Fernpaw said.

"Thanks, Fernpaw," Blackpaw yawned. He padded out of the medicine cat den and over to the warrior's den. Only Lightheart was inside.

"Hey, Lightheart, Jayfeather needs some cat to watch Twilightpaw while he and Fernpaw go to the Moonpool…" Blackpaw mewed.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Lightheart replied before Blackpaw could finish. The black apprentice blinked in surprise and padded to the apprentice den for some much needed sleep. Lightheart padded across the clearing and over to the medicine cat den.

"Hey, Lightheart," Jayfeather called, recognizing the golden cat's scent. "Did Blackpaw ask you to watch Twilightpaw?"

"Yeah, should I know anything if she wakes up?" Lightheart asked.

"Yes," Jayfeather answered. "If and when she wakes up, you should give her poppy seeds for any pain she might be in. They're right here," Jayfeather mewed prodding the poppy head with a paw. "Just shake it and they'll fall right out. Come, Fernpaw, we don't want to be late. Oh yeah, Bramblestar wanted to see Twilightpaw when she woke up too. See you in the morning, Lightheart." Lightheart nodded as the medicine cat and his apprentice padded out of the den.

Lightheart sat next to Twilightpaw's sleeping form for a long time. At moon high, the golden warrior left the medicine cat den to make dirt. When he returned, he found himself staring into a pair of blood red eyes.

"Lightheart, is that you?" Twilightpaw mewed, blinking several times. Lightheart only nodded, mesmerized and scared of the blood red eyes he was looking into.

"Lightheart, what are you staring at?" Twilightpaw asked.

"Look into the pool and see for yourself," Lightheart managed to say. Twilightpaw leaned over the edge of the water and quickly looked away.

"Is that really me?" the apprentice asked, looking at her reflection once more. Lightheart nodded and sat down next to her. "What happened to my eyes?" Looking at her reflection closely, Twilightpaw saw that only the pupil was dyed the color of blood and the area around it remained amber.

"You can still see, right?" Lightheart asked. Twilightpaw nodded. "Then nothing bad happened to them. Blood from that cut on your forehead ran into your eyes, I'm guessing," Lightheart explained. "Now stay here while I go get Bramblestar. He said he wanted to see you when you woke up." Twilightpaw said nothing and Lightheart ran out of the medicine cat den.

"Bramblestar," Lightheart mewed at the entrance of his leader's den.

"Huh? What? Oh, Lightheart it's you come in," Bramblestar called. "What brings you here at this time? It's only just past moon high," the leader yawned.

"Twilightpaw has woken up, Bramblestar," Lightheart informed his leader. "You said you wished to speak with her." Bramblestar nodded and stood.

"That is good news, Lightheart. Lead the way," the ThunderClan leader ordered. Lightheart nodded and padded out of the den and into the medicine cat den. Twilightpaw was still looking at her reflection.

"Twilightpaw," Bramblestar mewed.

"Bramblestar, you wanted to speak with me," Twilightpaw replied bowing her head.

"Yes, I want you to tell me what happened two days ago at the ShadowClan border."

"That was two days ago? I've been asleep _that _long," the apprentice said. "Ok, I was going after a bird and you hadn't taught me how to catch bird yet but I did care. I followed the bird and just as I was about to pounce, I stepped on a twig and the bird started to fly away. Well, I jumped and caught it but then I realized I had been so focused on the bird that I had caught it in ShadowClan territory. Then Nightpaw, Ghostpaw, and Eaglewing showed up and attacked me and I was too scared to fight back. Then you showed up and here I am," Twilightpaw explained.

"I see," Bramblestar mewed. "Considering you broke the warrior code by stealing prey from ShadowClan, I am going to have to punish you." Twilightpaw's eyes widened in shock but she nodded in understanding. She knew that Bramblestar wouldn't let her off that easily.

"Jayfeather said you would have to be confined her for a quarter moon to allow your wounds to heal, so once that quarter moon is up, you shall tend to the elders for the rest of the moon. You shall not leave camp and will not go to the Gathering. Understood?" Bramblestar said.

"Yes, Bramblestar," Twilightpaw mewed, hanging her head in disappointment.

"Good, now get some rest," the ThunderClan leader said. "Lightheart, you can return to the warriors den now, if you wish."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Bramblestar," Lightheart said. "I told Jayfeather I would watch Twilightpaw until he and Fernpaw returned so that is what I will do."

"Of course," Bramblestar mewed. With that, the ThunderClan leader padded out of the medicine cat den.

"Was it just me, or did Bramblestar seem upset to punish me?" Twilightpaw asked.

"I caught that too. Maybe he knows something that we don't. Only StarClan knows," Lightheart replied. Twilightpaw nodded and soon fell asleep once more on her bed of moss.


End file.
